Betty Oliver
"Rosalinda, don't worry. We can help you, we promise." - Betty to Rosalinda. Betty Oliver is a high school student and Amazon. She's a friend of Rosalinda and Jessica and acts as the second in command of the group. Biography Betty lived a pretty unremarkable life. She was a popular girl at high school, born of two very wealthy parents, and was hardly ever told no. But despite this upbringing, she was kind and wanted to help people. She would frequently go behind her parents' backs and through together fundraisers for charity with their money. This got her grounded. On the night Rosalinda's mother attacked her, Betty took Rosalinda and Jessica in and was one of the first people to join the team. She trained her Amazonian abilities as the group went on. When Rosalinda left to train with her father, Betty became the de facto until she returned. Personality Betty is often seen as a "bubbly Valley girl" who only cares about herself. But this couldn't be further from the truth. She's actually quite kind, hard working, and loves to help people who are less fortunate than herself. Appearance Betty has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a curvy but slim figure that comes from daily exercise and her Amazonian heritage. Powers * Amazonian Physiology - As an Amazon, Betty possesses the abilities of other members of her species. * Super Strength - Betty possesses superhuman strength. She's strong enough to lift up a car with ease. * Super Speed - Betty can move at superhuman speeds. She appears as a blur while running. * Super Senses - Betty possesses heightened hearing, sight, smell, and taste. * Zoolingualism - Like all Amazons, Betty can communicate with and understand animals. She can understand Jana, her pet Direwolf. * Empathy - Betty can feel what emotions others are feeling. * Immunity to Magic - '''Betty is immune to most forms of magic. Though sex magic can affect her. * '''Botanical Communication - Betty is able telepathically communicate with plant life like other Amazons. * Enhanced Durability - Betty cannot be harmed by bullets or knives, with them simply bouncing off of her and shattering. Quotes * "I'll always be here for you guys. No matter what happens." - Betty to the others. * "Okay, let's go over powers. Rosalinda can do... a bunch of freaky stuff. I can flip cars and talk to animals. Ronald can become a wolf monster. Orchid can make people really turned on with her magic. and Jessica can fly and shoot rainbows." - Betty talking about the group's different powers. * "I'm an Amazon. We can do anything!" - Betty. * "Wait, wait... we're gonna hunt a dragon?" - Betty before they have to go hunt a dragon. * "I always wanted a dog." - Betty talking about Jana. Trivia * She is the first Amazon to be appear in this universe. * She and Jana hunt together. * She uses a bow and arrow to hunt. Category:Females Category:Amazons Category:Characters Category:The Revolutionaries